The CC Truffle
by thornberriess
Summary: —semacam grup detektif-detektifan yang menyediakan jasa untuk kasus ringan. Didirikan oleh Cliff dan Claire, grup ini sudah merayakan hari jadinya yang keempat bulan. Buka mulai pukul 08:00 am hingga 18:00 pm, The CC Truffle siap membantu permasalahan penduduk Kota Mineral. Kami tunggu kehadiran kalian!


Harvest Moon (c) Natsume Inc

* * *

[*]

Kami siap menolong kalian, apapun masalahnya.

Cukup bayar dengan sesuatu bertema 2 Dimensi, maka kami akan kerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami untuk bantu kamu.

Kontak ke: TheCCTruffle_Agent _at_ mineralmail _dot_ com

Atau datangi pos kami di:

Gubuk belakang Gereja, di kursi panjang dekat pohon pinus.

Buka dari jam 8 pagi hingga jam 6 sore, jam 12 dan jam 3 tutup istirahat.

Kami tunggu kehadiran kalian!

Salam manis,

_The CC Truffle_

[*]

* * *

.

Terkutuklah brosur-brosur berwarna nge-_jrengg_ yang tertempel di setiap sudut Kota Mineral.

Berisi kalimat persuasif yang ditujukan untuk para lelaki tangguh yang mau nembak cewek tapi nggak berani, jones yang mau punya pacar tapi nggak punya calon, siswa/siswi yang membutuhkan mata-mata untuk mengungkap rahasia teman atau menyelidiki mantan serta selingkuhan, manusia kesepian yang nggak punya teman curhat, sampai si jenius yang terlibat masalah dan tidak bisa menemukan jalan keluar; brosur itu membuat Trent nyaris banting meja. Bayangkan saja, setiap dirinya hendak ke supermarket Jeff, perpustakaan Mary, pantai Mineral, lapangan Mawar, bahkan sampai di jembatan dekat kaki _Mother hills_ pun, itu brosur jadi bahan gunjingan orang.

_Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang mengobrol di tengah jembatan, Dok_?

"Entahlah," ia menghela napas. "Aku tak sudi memikirkannya."

Adalah jawabannya saat Elli iseng bertanya. Perawat cantik itu tentu kepo dengan si Dokter yang mengalami _mood swing_ akhir-akhir ini. _Seperti wanita hamil saja, huh._

Setelah diselidiki lebih lanjut (dengan cara menanyakan langsung dengan pertanyaan bernada ancaman pada Inspektur Harris), Trent akhirnya menemukan sebuah titik terang.

Ya. Brosur itu _ternyata_ dibuat oleh sepasang pengangguran yang menjadikan kegiatan ilegalnya sebagai mata pencaharian. Sebenarnya ada banyak yang menentang keberadaan brosur tersebut; seperti Sasha yang sangat cinta kebersihan, Saibara yang terganggu dengan warna-warna mencolok, Manna yang memang pada dasarnya suka keributan, hingga Won yang alasannya hanya karena ingin iseng saja. Tapi sayangnya, setiap brosur itu dirobek dan dibuang oleh pihak yang kontra, keesokan harinya—dengan ajaib—akan muncul lagi di tempat yang sama. Sampai suatu hari, penduduk desa yang menentangnya bosan karena menurut mereka pasti tidak akan ada habisnya.

Kedua makhluk beda _gender_ yang memiliki kepribadian berbeda tapi hobi yang sama tersebut, awalnya hanya iseng. Berawal dari penghentian sepihak aliran dana karena kebun anggur di Aja Winery gagal panen, ide ini muncul.

Cliff, laki-laki kalem yang punya senyum semanis gula, dan sahabat senasibnya—Claire—menjalankan usaha ini tanpa mengurus perizinan ke Mayor Thomas atau tetua desa. Sebenarnya, Claire ini tidak miskin-miskin amat jika dibandingkan dengan Cliff. Gadis pirang itu punya lahan untuk berkebun, rumah kaca berisi macam-macam bunga, beberapa hewan ternak, hingga seekor kucing persia putih yang ia namai Popo. Namun, hak kepemilikannya diambil alih sementara oleh kakaknya—Jack—yang baru pulang dari Echo Village. Jack murka karena sapi-sapi di kandang mereka jadi kurus, loyo, lesu dan tidak menghasilkan susu. Dan itu semua adalah salah adiknya yang terlalu fokus untuk sosialisasi ke penduduk (dengan membagikan bunga liar dan hasil hutan tiap hari) hingga kebun jadi tak terurus.

Menyerahkan tanggung jawab besar pada anak muda yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti Claire memang susah. _Dasar anak manja_!

Tapi ... entah ini kabar baik atau buruk, grup yang dibuat oleh Cliff dan Claire ini tak disangka-sangka menjadi terkenal. Banyak orang yang membutuhkan jasa mereka. Bahkan kemarin, mereka telah merayakan _Anniversary_ (—atau _Monthlyversary_?) empat bulanannya.

_Anniversary_ yang dimaksud di sini adalah berdirinya grup yang dimiliki Cliff dan Claire, atau yang dikenal dengan _The CC Truffle_; semacam grup detektif-detektifan yang menyediakan jasa untuk kasus ringan. Kantor mereka buka satu jam sebelum klinik buka, hingga satu jam setelah klinik tutup. Berarti mulai pukul 08:00 am hingga 18:00 pm.

_The CC Truffle_ tidak hanya melayani permintaan untuk memata-matai orang, tetapi mereka juga membantu persoalan setiap klien. Mereka hanya perlu dibayar dengan sesuatu bertema dua dimensi. Mau komik, CD anime, stiker, _fan-book_, gantungan kunci, apapun itu selama bertema 2D, mereka akan menjalankan tugas dengan seluruh kemampuan yang ada.

Klien mereka hanya sebatas penduduk desa atau anak-anak desa seberang yang kebetulan main, tidak lebih. Kasus-kasus didominasi oleh masalah percintaan anak muda yang kadang membuat mereka geli. Ada yang pacarnya direbut mantan sahabatnya, mau nembak cewek tapi nggak berani, diselingkuhin, sampai sebuah kasus yang terberat bagi mereka berdua adalah kasus perjodohan Kakek Saibara dan Nenek Ellen_;_ yang notabene sesepuh mereka sendiri. Hebatnya _The CC Truffle_ berhasil. Sekarang, nama mereka berkibar layaknya bendera merah putih di acara tujuh belasan. Hal itu membuat mereka cukup dipandang di desa, hampir setara dengan _The Gourmet_ yang cuma muncul setahun sekali sebagai tamu kehormatan di acara lomba masak Mineral Town.

Akhir-akhir ini, mereka juga sering diminta untuk menangani kasus kehilangan. Bukan kasus kehilangan ingatan atau sejenisnya, tapi kasus kehilangan benda yang diakibatkan berbagai macam hal. Ada yang lupa menyimpannya di mana, ada yang teman sebelahnya iseng menyembunyikan, bahkan ada kasus yang tergolong pencurian.

Kasus pencurian di sini adalah kasus ringan yang tidak membutuhkan ribuan aparat dari kepolisian pusat divisi dua yang dipimpin inspektur Nakamori dari fandom detektif-detektifan. Tidak perlu juga disediakan barisan helikopter dan _tank_ baja serta senjata api lengkap berisi peluru jenis _f__ull metal jacket_. Kasus ini hanya perlu ketenangan dan konsentrasi untuk memecahkannya, karena benda yang hilang sebagian besar adalah perkakas rumah tangga, contohnya; panci presto.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh ibu-ibu penduduk Mineral Town itu, hanya panci presto yang hilang tapi sampai menyewa jasa detektif. Mari kita berpikir positif saja ... mungkin saking menyayangi benda itu, jadi para klien ingin menyimpan dan memperkenalkan pada anak cucunya suatu hari nanti. Panci presto itu akan menjadi sejarah jika sudah waktunya. Ah, makin ngaco saja.

Pada hari Rabu, tanggal 10 musim dingin, pukul empat sore; tepat saat selesai beristirahat, mereka mendapat sebuah kasus baru.

Ponsel dengan _wallpaper_ bergambar jamur _Truffle_ milik Cliff berdering, menandakan bahwa pada waktu tersebut _order_an masuk dari klien.

_Klikk._

"Halo, Agen Cliff dari _The CC Truffle_ siap membantu anda. Silakan katakan permasa—"

"Cliff ini darurat."

"Maaf anda harus—"

"Ini Karen. Claire juga ada di sana, kan? Aku ke pos detektif kalian sekarang."

"Tapi klien Karen—"

_Tut tut tut_. Sambungan telepon diputus sepihak.

Cliff serta Claire keluar bersamaan dari Ruang Pengakuan setelah mendengar derap langkah terburu dari Karen. Bergegas, mereka berjalan ke kantor detektif yang terletak tak jauh dari Gereja. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja membahas masalah itu nanti setelah Pengakuan dan Khotbah Pastor Carter selesai, tapi berhubung _The CC Truffle_ adalah agen terkenal yang mendapatkan bayaran layaknya detektif sungguhan, jadi mereka harus bekerja secara profesional.

Mereka harus membahas ini di posnya sendiri—yang mereka bilang adalah kantor. Tak ada meja, cemilan, ataupun air minum di kantor tersebut. Duo kampret yang mengelolanya menyatakan bahwa mereka tidak punya modal untuk menyediakan semua itu. Hanya sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di bawah pohon pinus, bahkan tak jarang pula mereka mempersilakan klien untuk duduk lesehan di tikar kecil yang dibawa Cliff dari penginapan.

Kasus mereka kali ini adalah menemukan sebuah benda, atau makanan lebih tepatnya.

_Claire__, tolong aku. Aku kehilangan __sesuatu yang akan kuserahkan pada seseorang untuk festival thanksgiving winter nanti_, kata sang Klien yang ternyata adalah seorang gadis muda yang selalu menjadi _center of interest_ ketika _Spring Goddess Festival_. Gadis cantik itu (... yah, atau kita sebut saja Karen untuk mempersingkat waktu) meminta pada _The CC Truffle_ untuk menemukan sebatang cokelat.

"Hm ... Cokelat, ya? Kami belum pernah menangani kasus kehilangan cokelat sebelumnya."

"Tolonglah, cokelat itu sangat berharga untukku. Aku harus menunggu satu minggu sampai Zack mengantarkan cokelatnya padaku. Jika aku memesan lagi, pasti ... pasti tidak akan sempat," jawabnya.

"Hm ... Bagaimana, ya?" Claire berpose seolah berpikir keras.

"Akan kubayar dengan sebuah stiker Kaito KID, bagaimana?"

"Hmmm ..." Masih berpose seolah berpikir keras.

"Dua ... dua buah!" Putri tunggal pemilik supermarket satu-satunya di desa itu, meningkatkan penawarannya.

Pengelola kantor unyu berambut pirang itu tidak menjawab.

Mengela napas. "Baiklah, tiga buah."

"Oke! Kasus diterima."

_Sialan, Claire._

Setelah negosiasi yang cukup alot mengenai jumlah bayarannya, kasus itu diterima. Karen pun menjalani sesi konsultasi.

"Silakan duduk Nona Karen," yang bicara dengan nada amat sopan ini; Cliff.

Karen menjelaskan kalau kasus ini terjadi beberapa jam lalu, tepatnya di Gereja ketika Popuri memainkan piano. Saat itu dirinya mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang ia dapatkan dari Zack sebelum berangkat tadi, kemudian meletakkannya di samping kursi. Karen merasa tidak nyaman karena ukuran cokelat itu yang cukup besar ketika ditaruh di kantung. Dan setelahnya, ia ke belakang untuk bicara sebentar dengan Rick, dan begitu kembali, cokelatnya tiba-tiba hilang.

Ada beberapa orang yang duduk di dekat kursi Karen saat itu. Yang pertama adalah Rick; anak laki-laki berambut jingga itu duduk di belakangnya sambil memangku buku Kitab. Yang kedua adalah Dokter Trent, yang sedang duduk hikmat dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Yang ketiga adalah Lilia, yang sesekali menyeka air matanya ketika melihat putrinya—Popuri—memainkan piano dengan begitu indah. Dan yang terakhir adalah Stu dan May yang duduk bersebelahan.

Karen juga bilang bahwa dirinya menyesal karena ia tak menaruh cokelat itu di kamarnya dan malah membawanya ke Gereja. Gadis itu tidak berpikir bahwa akan ada orang yang berniat mencurinya, jadi dia letakkan sembarangan saja.

"Apa hanya itu saja yang kau ketahui, klien Karen?"

"Iya." Karen menjawab singkat.

"Agen Cliff, kau bisa melakukan penyelidikan pada nama-nama yang disebutkan klien Karen tadi, kan?"

"_Ok_! Siap laksanakan, agen Claire," kata Cliff bersemangat.

"Baiklah klien Karen, kasus ini kita lanjutkan besok. Temui kami di kantor detektif besok sebelum jam 3 sore ya!"

"Aku mengerti."

Seiring dengan selesainya sesi konsultasi, kantor detektif _The CC Truffle_ hari ini pun ditutup.

Keesokan harinya, _The CC Truffle_ berhasil mengungkap kebenaran dari kasus hilangnya cokelat Karen. Dan ternyata pelakunya adalah ... tidak ada. Oke, Nona Karen rupanya telah menjatuhkan cokelat tersebut ke kolong kursi.

Berkat perenungan panjang dan pemikiran keras Claire (ditambah sedikit nasihat Cliff), kasus tersebut terselesaikan. Gadis pirang itu seriusan berpikir keras sih, kalau dia cerdas 'kan bisa bersaing dengan Trent dan Mary. Eitss, tapi ada beberapa faktor yang membuat Claire dan Cliff lebih unggul dari orang-orang cerdas di desanya, yaitu; sensitivitas terhadap kasus, mental kriminal, dan hoki. Intinya: Syukurlah, _The CC Truffle _tidak asal tuduh. Salah-salah, bisa terseret kasus pencemaran nama baik, mereka berdua ini.

"Baiklah klien Karen, kasusmu sudah kami selesaikan. Dannn, bayarannya?"

"_Oke __...__ Oke ..._Terima kasih telah membantuku wahai kalian orang-orang aneh," kata Karen sambil memberikan tiga buah stiker pada agen Cliff sesuai dengan perjanjiannya kemarin.

"Khu-khu-khu ... Jangan sungkan untuk menghubungi kami lagi, Nona Karen."

"Baiklah, tapi setidaknya beri diskon dong! Kupikir kau sahabatku, Claire." Karen tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah. Aku pulang, ya. _Bye bye_!"

Satu lagi kasus aneh terselesaikan. Lumayan, bayarannya kan bisa untuk tambah-tambah koleksi. Menurut pengalaman _The CC Truffle_ selama beberapa bulan ini, kasus kehilangan yang selalu mereka tangani ini selalu berakhir dengan kekeluargaan. Tidak pernah ada kasus yang sampai ke persidangan, karena memang pasti akan diabaikan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu, agen Cliff."

"Kembali kasih, agen Claire. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Pastor memintaku membantu membersihkan karpet."

"Okayyy!"

Dan tepat pukul enam sore, kantor detektif _The CC Truffle_ pun ditutup. Claire pun pulang ke rumah dengan ten—

"Nona Claire dari _The CC Truffle_, benar?"

"E-EHHHHHHHH? D-d-d-d-d-dokter Trenttttttttttttt?!"

"Ssstttt. Tidak perlu berteriak." Trent menyeringai iblis. "Aku punya kasus untukmu."

"T-tap-tapi ... kami sudah ... k-kantor kami sudah ..."

"Tolong bantu aku ..." Trent mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantung Jasnya. "... mencari siapa wanita yang pantas mendapatkan _blue feather_ dariku."

Usut punya usut, Dokter Trent yang kesal bin kepo hingga menyelidiki tentang siapa anggota _The CC Truffle _selama empat bulan ini, jatuh cinta pada anggota wanitanya.

Dan sebaliknya ... anggota wanita _The CC Truffle _juga jatuh cinta pada si Dokter yang _follow_ semua sosmednya bahkan komen di setiap postingannya.

_Rezeki emang nggak kemana.[]_


End file.
